The Almighty
Ordo Thrones: "More than anything else, what defines God in people's minds is His infinite power." Thrones are Adepts who are all about raw power. They can generate large amounts of various types of energy. And they can do it very, very quickly. But channeling said power is a different story. Due to their nuclear displays of power, many Thrones easily end up injuring friend and foe alike. AKA: The Power. Throne Degrees Voltage Facts: -Thrones require discipline more than anything. Not an easy thing when you're a living power generator. -Light, heat, radiation or fire, if it's a form of energy a Throne can generate lots of it in an instant. -Thrones are used as human artillery, sent to devastate centers of power for the enemy. A job for which they are aptly suited. -Because of their unwieldiness, some Squads have resorted to draconian methods of imprisoning or somehow inhibiting Thrones in order to lesson the danger they present to others. This has caused some Thrones to break free and go it alone as Rogues, angry at their former Squads and fellow Adepts. -Thrones can infuse their bodies with raw power, gaining the ability to levitate and fly (anti-gravitron particles). -They can generate dark matter to attack others. Very deadly, only energy shielding can stop such an attack. -Can unleash power storms or lightning storms. Can blanket an area with radiation. -Can infuse their bodies with titan-like strength and toughness via power infusion. -Firestorm ability, especially when angry (in fact, when they are very agitated, they can accidentally trigger this ability!). The Surge: Thrones exist because they represent God's Aspect as The Almighty. They are connected to God under that guise, and it affects every area of their life. That includes their minds. Thrones must constantly battle 'the Surge,' an ebbing and flowing feeling of primal power which each Adept of the Order feels in the back of their minds. The Surge may at times rise up and drown, drowning out all complex thoughts, causing a Throne to go into an energy-driven frenzy. In such a state, the Throne may not be able to discern friend from foe. Many Thrones describe the Surge as a 'hum' or energy spike pulsing in the back of their minds. When they are agitated or supercharged somehow, the hum will increase in power. It's vital that Thrones begin training immediately in self-control, lest they find themselves responsible for harming others accidentally. Nuclear Age: In an age of nuclear power, the Thrones have a strange relationship with radiation. Nuclear energy does not damage Thrones. Quite the reverse, it heals and empowers them. Areas that have undergone radioactive testing are ideal areas for Thrones to set up supply caches and Chantries. Radiation can still affect things on the Throne's person, just not their flesh and blood. -Nuclear Power -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsTRxXvQY0s -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gD_TL1BqFg Unstable: Thrones are powerful but unstable, they can generate mass quantities of power and unleash them in a torrent against foes. But that capacity to process huge quantities of energy also leaves them filled to brim with strong impulses and a constant itch to just let go and detonate. To reflect this, Thrones should have to make a self-control check if they use their powers for prolonged periods of times or if they become emotionally agitated. If they fail, they may go berserk and unleash a tidal wave of power, damaging friend and foe alike. This feature is separate from the Surge. With the Surge, the Throne has temporarily lost their mind in power-induced delirium. But Unstable represents a Throne accidentally setting off more power than they had intended. References: -http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Prototype_Wiki -http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=star+wars+the+force+unleashed+2&FORM=HDRSC2 -http://www.infamousthegame.com/ -http://www.dragonballz.com/ -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nate_Grey -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nitro_(comics) Video: Category:God